Thundra Orientail
Thundra Kalamar Orientail is a current Grand-General of Dragonia, leading the province of Ainogard. As Grand-General, Thundra is responsible for any and all developments of the province including the maintenance of the defense forces and the civilian sector. On top of his duties as administrator and commander-in-chief of Ainogard, he is also the de-facto president of all of AcDragonia, including their nation on the planet Aegis and any settlements they maintain outside of the home system. Thundra also commands the 45th Interplanetary Expeditionary Force and is a founding member of the IMC. Thundra is married to Celia Orientail, who is his civilian administrator of Ainogard and AcDragonia and currently sits as his right-hand Senator-General. Thundra has a daughter, Angela Orientail who currently serves as a combat medic in the IPEF. Thundra stands at 6' 5" with unorderly blonde hair, blue eyes and a cross scar on his left cheek. He is well built, but very toned. Thundra's body underwent extensive physical modifications when he was younger in order to be primed specifically for shock trooper military service. Those extensions include enhanced joints for extreme physical feats without wear and tear, enhanced major muscles, multiple gland enhancements to speed up hormone generation and calcium enhancements to aid in the development of progressively stronger bones every time his skeleton rebuilds itself through the process skeletal renewal. The most notable and radical changes are to the heart, endocrine system and adrenaline glands. Which, with proper training and under the right situations can be personally altered as if it were an actionable part of his body, like a finger. In such a way, Thundra is able to generate a level of adrenaline and other hormones that would be borderline fatal for other humans. This allows him to enter a state of super flow, otherwise known as a "super zone", which is an elevated state of psychological flow that merges all sensations into one allowing Thundra to process physical and mental input and react to it in almost the exact same instant. This allows Thundra to perform extraordinary feats of physical accomplishment that seem almost super-human. To outside observers, soldiers who have these enhancements are seen to be moving around the battlefields in a blur seemingly with no regard to their own safety. Being able to process external happens and react instantly, Thundra is able to dodge bullets and other projectiles as they appear to be coming to him in slow motion. However, this "super zone" exacts a heavy price on the soldier that uses it and extended use can cause heavy if not catastrophic damage to the endocrine system as attempting to pump and process such massive amounts of hormones taxes the natural ability of the system. The activity also causes Thundra, in some instances, to detach himself from the concious world. Thundra himself described one instance as seeing a bright flash and then he would see the end of a battle or situation, only hearing of his actions after the fact. This proceedure is a hallmark of the "Super Soldier Project 6" initiative that the Grand Army is engaged in. Thundra's conversion into a super soldier was incomplete by his request so that he retained his humanity and could avoid the risk of "zone addiction". Early Life Not much is known about Thundra and his early life as he deliberately had that information sealed when he reached 18 years old. What is known is that Thundra became an orphan at 4 years old when his parents both died when their shuttle crashed during an ice storm in the far north reaches of the Frozen Wastes located at the extreme north of the continent of Grand Dragonia. Thundra's uncle, Palmon Jack the president of Dragonia, took him in. Thundra spent his early years growing up steeped in military tradition and heavy learning with help from Grand-General Genesin Sas Halberd. Genesin became a father figure to Thundra, who enlisted in the Dragonian Grand Army when he was 16. At this junction, he was placed in the Super Soldier Project 6 program where he would be intensely trained and his body would be modified for shock trooper service. At Thundra's request, the curriculum and physical enhancements were only partially administered as the final stages of the process involved artificially altering parts of the brain to change how hormones are generated to allow for much more controlled and focused uses of Super Flow. This had the unfortunate side effect of much higher instances of zone addiction and it had the curious side effect of drastically altering the personality of the person in question. Category:Person of Interest